Revelation
by rosealpine
Summary: Un amour partagé mais non divulgué, des amis qui veulent aider. Qui sait, peut-être que tout sera dis pour le bonheur de Harry!...... One Shot qui j'espère vous plaira.


P.O.V HARRY

Tu ne me vois même pas, pourtant mon regard est toujours posé sur toi. Regarde-moi, je t'en supplie. Lis dans mes yeux.

Cherche mon secret, qui est enfui au plus profond de mon cœur.

Je sais que tu me déteste, pourtant je continu a espérer que cette haine, devienne de l'amitié, voir, qui sait de l'amour, comme celui que je ressens pour toi.

Je voudrais te protéger, te serrer dans mes bras, te montrer a quelle point je t'aime.

Tu es devenu ce qui me donne envie de me battre, de vaincre Voldemort.

Je veux que tu sois libre. Libre de tes parents et de leur façon de penser, qui n'est pas la tienne.

Libre de choisir ta vie, ton bonheur. Même si celui-ci, n'est pas avec moi.

Je te vois regarder dans ma direction. Ton regard est vide, tu as l'air si triste. Tu as l'air si fatigué.

Tu ne prends même plus la peine de te cacher derrière ton masque d'arrogance, et ca me fais peur.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive exactement. J'aimerai tellement que tu es assez de confiance en moi pour me le dire.

P.O.V DRAGO

Je sens ton regard sur moi.

Il y a quelque chose de changé dans tes yeux, quelque chose d'inhabituelle, quelque chose de différent. Je n'arrive pas à lire ce que c'est.

Est-ce de la haine ? Non !

De la tristesse ? Oui, c'est ca, il y a de la tristesse dans ton regard, mais il y a aussi autre chose.

Est-ce de la pitié ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ca. Mais, qu'est ce que c'est alors.

J'ai tellement de mal à te cerner. J'aimerai tellement savoir tout sur toi, de ta vie et de tes espoirs. J'aimerai tellement t'aider à réaliser tes rêves.

Je serai prés de toi, quand tu vaincras Voldemort, car tu le vaincras, j'en suis sûr.

Et je serai là, pour te féliciter. Et pour te protéger.

Mais comment te dire tout ça, a toi, qui me déteste. Car je suis sur que tu me hais. Je voudrais tellement te dire que je t'aime, depuis des années. Que si j'étais comme ca avec toi, c'était pour le bon vouloir de mon père, mais que maintenant, je ne veux plus lui obéir. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Et je voudrai tellement que tu en fasses parti.

Tu te lève, et tu sors de la grande salle avec tes deux amis. Si tu savais, comme je suis jaloux. J'aimerai être avec vous, et avoir des amis comme les tient, qui sont toujours là pour t'épauler, pour te réconforter.

Je suis sur que tu as remarqué, que je vous embêtais plus. Et je ne le ferais plus. Tout ca c'est fini pour moi. Je ne veux plus de ces disputes, de ces bagarres.

Il faut que je t'avoue tous. Je vais le faire, même si tu me le rejette.

P.O.V NORMAL

- Tu dois le lui dire !

Harry ce retourna et vis que c'était Hermione qui lui avait parlé.

- Lui dire quoi ? Et a qui ? Hermione, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !

- Oh si ! tu le sais très bien ! Je te parle de Malefoy !

- Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que Drago vient faire dans notre discussion ?

- Tu vois, tu viens de te piéger tout seul !

- Pardon ?

- Tu l'as appelé Drago !

- Oh… !

- Depuis combien de temps, Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Un petit moment déjà.

Ron, suivait la discussion, les yeux grands ouverts.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Dis le lui, Hermione, S'il te plait ! Je connais trop sa réaction. Je ne peux pas

- Ron ! Harry est amoureux de Drago !

- Quoi ? De Malefoy ? Mais Harry, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas ?

- Tu vois, Hermione ! Je m'en doutais. C'est pour des réactions comme ca que je ne voulais rien dire.

Harry avait baissé la tête.

- Ron ! Ca suffit !

Hermione c'était mise a crié.

- Tu n'as pas honte ! Tu es sensé être son ami et le soutenir. Et au lieu de ça tu l'enfonce.

- Mais de Malefoy !

- Et alors ? Ca te gène tant que ca ?

Ron se mit à rougir de honte.

- Hermione a raison ! Je suis désolé Harry !

- Que vas-tu faire ? lui dis Hermione.

- Que veut tu que je fasse ? je vais garder ca pour moi, comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.

- Non, Harry ! Tu dois lui dire ! Lui dis Ron, sous le regard étonné et amusé d' Hermione

- Non ! Pour qu'il me rejette ! Pour qu'il se moque de moi !

- Mais si tu ne lui dit pas, tu va continuer à souffrir !

- Sérieusement Hermione, tu me vois lui dire : « salut Malefoy, je voulais juste te dire que je suis fou de toi, maintenant tu peux rejoindre tes potes et te moqué du balafrés »

Harry ne savait pas que quelqu'un venais de passer la porte de la grande salle, et avait tous entendu. Il avait d'ailleurs un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Hermione, elle, l'avait vu sortir et avait vu sa réaction.

- Il m'a toujours détesté, pourquoi est ce que ca changerait ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

Harry se retourna en entendant les paroles.

Drago le regardait, droit dans les yeux.

Pris de panique en le voyant, Harry parti en courant, vers le parc de poudlard.

Il s'arrêta prés du lac. Drago, le rejoignis quelque minute plus tard.

- Pourquoi es tu parti comme ca ?

- Fou moi la paix, Malefoy ! Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, ce n'est pas la peine de rester.

- S'il te plait, Harry, écoute-moi.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom, Malefoy.

- Tu t'appelle bien Harry, que je sache.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux, DRAGO !

- Ce que tu as dit tout a l'heure, tu le pensais ?

- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?

- Harry ! Répond moi !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Voilà t'es content ? Le survivant est gay, et en plus il est amoureux de son pire ennemi. Qu'est ce que tu va faire, le dire a tout le monde ? Vas-y, marre-toi !

- Ca ne me fait pas rire !

- Non ? ca te dégoute ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'approcherai pas de toi !

- Mais je veux que tu t'approche…

-Fout moi la paix, Drago ! Ou alors met moi un bon coup dans la tronche…

- Arrête s'il te plait !

- Non, je n'arrêterai pas. J'en ai marre de tout ca.

- Tu crois que ca me fait plaisir, d'avoir été éduqué pour te haïr, et m'apercevoir que finalement c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Drago ? Que toute ces insultes, ces bagarres, ces surnoms… Tout ca était pour de faux ? Comme ci j'allais te croire !

- Ce que je veux te dire ? J'en ai marre de faire semblant ! Semblant de te haïr, semblant d'être heureux, semblant de rire. En vérité, c'est loin d'être le cas.

- Harry n'osait pas le regarder. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Croit moi, Harry, je t'en supplie.

- Arrête, maintenant ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Non ! Écoute-moi…

- Je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille !

- Mais Harry ! JE T'AIME …

Harry s'était relevé à l'entente de ces paroles. Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier dans son regard s'il disait vrai. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bé. Il y vit une lueur de tendresse et d'amour, mais aussi de tristesse.

- Ce que je te dis est vrai, Harry ! Il faut que tu me croies.

Harry continuait à fixer son regard, puis il le baissa et ce mit à pleurer en s'affalant contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi, pleur tu ?

- Je…..Je….

- Je savais que je n'aurai rien du te dire ! Tu m'en veux de trop pour toutes ces années ! Je vais te laisser…..

- Non ! Reste ! S'il te plait, Drago ! Reste !

Drago s'assit a ses cotés, et le pris dans ses bras. Harry se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Drago le berça.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime aussi !

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Mais, j'ai tellement souffert jusqu'à maintenant, et je ne veux plus souffrir.

Drago attrapa son menton, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ! Je veux t'aimer, et le dire au monde entier. Je veux que tout le monde sache que, où Harry POTTER sera, il y aura Drago MALFOY à coté de lui et qu'il sera là pour le protéger, dans toute les situations.

- Mais, et ton père ? tu le trahi ! Il ne va pas apprécier !

- Je m'en fous de mon père ! Et de Voldemort !

- Alors vient avec moi, voir McGonagan, lui dire tout ca, pour que tu sois protégé.

- Mais je ne risque rien si je suis prés de toi. Mais, je suis d'accord, si tu m'accompagne.

- Bien sur, que je viens avec toi. Maintenant, je ne te lâche plus.

Drago lui essuya ses larmes, se pencha doucement vers lui et effleura, avec ton l'amour qu'il possédait, les lèvres de Harry.

- Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde sache ?

- Oui !

Drago se leva, tendis sa main vers Harry, pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois, tout les deux debout, il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui repris la main et ils se dirigèrent, ensemble, vers le château.

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais te faire une déclaration comme il se doit, devant tes amis.

- Mais tu n'es pas obliger ! On peut attendre un peu !

- Non ! Lui répondis Drago avec un énorme sourire. Ca fait déjà trop longtemps que je meurs d'envie de le dire, de te le dire ! Je t'aime, Harry !

Ils passèrent la porte de la grande salle, en se tenant par la main.

Désormais, tout le monde savait, qu'un nouveau couple s'était formé. Et on pouvait lire dans leur regard, que cet amour, rien ne pourrai le défaire.

Un autre couple, qui s'était formé quelque jour auparavant, les regardaient avec un sourire qui leur disait « Le passé est oublié. Nous sommes heureux pour vous, et nous seront toujours là. ».


End file.
